Giant Octopus Attack
by BluXRE
Summary: This is going to be a biggest story no one shouldn't try, but when I kept holding this in for a long time now! I had to do it! So be ready because this one is going to be EPIC! Review this if it is interesting or not. But for now people, just give it time and let me handle this work. And it will take time for a new chapter to be released. OK, check it out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I think this might deserve CLake to try making an animated version of this story, or something. But we need to see if this is going to happen when they see an giant octopus attack on them! But you are about to see what happens if the my own military tries to attack the giant octopus. Now get ready people because it is going to be EPIC! ENJOY!**

* * *

In the hot summer morning, the sun was going to rise up, but the moon is still in the way so the sun had to tell the moon that it is his turn to shine.

Sun: Hey Moon! It is my turn to take a shine in the sky!

Moon: Oh come on Sun! I am not done reading the first chapter of "Naga Carnivore Zoey Encounter"!

Sun: Sorry, but you have to shine a light in Africa! Simba needs a night moon so he can sleep!

Moon: But why?

Sun: It is 1 hour pass of bedtime for them. So you can finish this later at night. Ok?

Moon: (sighs in defeat) Ok. Better get to it then. (Moon passes the sun so he can get to Africa)

Sun: (sighs in relax) Much better. Now I can start shining!

Now the sun finally shines in the morning and it was time that the cast can try to get breakfast at Player De Lozers, but incase you people don't know, but me, and the others are staying here for a while, and it is a good thing GLaDOS does serve cake some times. But for breakfast is like well, eggs and bacom, but instead, we serve them toasts and pancakes! It may be good to serve different breakfast, but we handle ourselves with other brands we got. And this time, all the casts from Season 1 to The Ridonculous Race. So we were relaxing, but I heard Mike and Zoey laughing at jokes in the morning while we are eating breakfast, so I had to dig in and see what they are saying.

Spy: So I was like, "(Engineer Impression) Everyone back to the base partner." But Blu Engineer didn't listen to me, so do you know what I did?

Sniper: What did you do mate?

Spy: Well, instead of sapping his sentry, I decided to sap HIM!

I heard them laughing so hard from that joke, the glass windows almost breaks, but shakes from the sound of hard laughter! I had to cover my ears, but that made things worse when the Franken-Cubes starts to panic and crashes into each other. I face-palm from that. And kept moving slowly and steady.

Demoman: What happens after that lad?

Spy: Well, after I sapped that Engie, I reached out my knife, and stabbed the sentry, making Engie die from my sapper!

Everyone laughed again!

Soldier: Spy! That is the most hilarious joke I ever heard!

Spy: I know, it was a true story anyways.

Heavy: Spy! You are funny.

I stopped walking, hearing from what Heavy said.

Spy: What?

Heavy: I said you are funny! That slaps me on the knee!

Spy: You think that's funny?

Heavy: Yes. Funny.

Spy: Funny? Funny how?

Everyone oohed from what Spy said.

Heavy: What?

Spy: Well, I'm a stupid IDIOT, or what?

Everyone and I gasped from what Spy said.

Heavy: Oh no! You are just funny man!

Spy: Well, if I am funny Heavy, do I look like some, mush mouth half wit imbecile!?

Everyone gasped again!

Zoey: Uh Spy, you better stay down from this.

Spy: No Zoey! The Heavy is a big man. So Heavy, tell me.

Heavy: What?

Spy: I say " I am not a funny man who blows up carts in front of Medic's and I blew one cart up with my revolver, making all the Medic's disappear!" And you say "What in heaven's gates was that?" And I came up and you gasps at me. And I say "What are you looking at?". You are looking at something that is not the Medic's, what is it that you are looking at instead of it?

Everyone is paused for a moment and Heavy has an answer that made him surprised!

Heavy: I was looking at you!

Spy hasn't notice this but I know what Heavy is trying to do.

Spy: Why is that Heavy?

Heavy: Well, those weren't the Medic's that died.

Everyone said "Huh?" from what he is saying.

Spy: Then what was that instead of Medic's?

Heavy: Those were Spies, and they were from Blu Team, and you are covered in Blu Spy's blood!

Everyone including Spy laughed from what Heavy said, and that made Heavy's joke funny since that Spy tried on him.

Spy: What's a matter? Spy got your tongue?

(People: Yeah!)

Spy: Almost!

Heavy: Very, very good!

Me: (laughs) Now that's comedy right there!

Spy: Well, let's back to business.

Everyone got up from their seats and returning to their positions without worrying.

Engineer: Well Blu, I guess the Heavy really showed Spy how it's done huh?

Me: Well yeah. Almost.

Engineer: Well not by the long side. Well, see ya around kid.

Me: Yeah you too Engie. You too. Well, some how this got interesting after all, well sort of. Now I need to check what Mike and Zoey are doing.

I was able to keep following those 2, but I felt a rumble from underneath, but it is morning, how could there be a rumble from underneath the ground in a morning? But I got confused and decided to keep moving while the others are heading to any rooms their are going to. Well somehow.

Scout: Uh guys, what was that rumble?

Soldier: I don't know Scout but I got feeling that it is bad news.

Virgil: If it is bad news, then we gotta get ready for it.

Demoman: Exactly Virgil, we gotta get ready for it.

Jasmine: Ready for what Demo?

Demoman: Augh! Well, ready for something that is causing a rumble. Down from beneath the ground.

Scott: But why are you guys going to get ready from a little earthquake?

Soldier: Look farm boy! We have a team so powerful, we took down the Hydra army with a quick swing!

Courtney: Like Captain America!

Shadow (Sonic): Yep, like him.

Shadow (Mine): Even, Iron Man, who took down the entire Mandarin Army with his suits! Every! Single! Suits!

Demoman: Their right girls, we are a big army that protects the environment!

Sky: Well somehow!

Virgil: We should get going! I heard we have to test out some weapons for any other missions.

Soldier: Oh I forgot about that! Let's move it!

(And they all left quick as Sonic and a Road Runner.)

Jasmine: Well they sure are fast!

Sky: And powerful!

(Well back at me. I was still following them through the hallway, sneaky spy style, well almost sneaky. I did hid in a few walls and corners though. But when I got to their spot, I had to see what their doing. And I notice they are whispering in their own ears asking for an idea. So, for me to see what their saying, I instead kept normal and dig in to see what was going on.)

Me: Hey, you two. What's the voices I am hearing about eh?

Zoey: Uh, well, we were talking about something between our ears that made us chuckle to an idea we got so we can be alone.

Me: But I notice you two are talking about something else that is not being alone huh? (I show them a curious face)

Mike: Well we were also talking about being uh- (Still showing them a curious face)

Mike: (sighs in defeat) Ok Blu, you win, we want to swim alone in the ocean while you guys are busy doing other things ok?

Me: Well, that's what I want to hear. And do you think it is a good idea to do that while we are getting a weird clue about a first rumble shake beneath us?

Zoey: Well, it wouldn't hurt if it did somehow. But please let us Blu? It is a way to be alone for quite a while, for just once?

Just. (whispers) Once? Please?

I start to get courageous about Zoey's please face. But I just had to do it.

Me: (Sighs) Fine, but I am letting you do this once. And you better come back in after 15 minutes are up ok?

Mike & Zoey: Ok!

Me: Good, now get to it! (They left to the their rooms to get their stuff, and they went to the bathrooms to change and I really start to get more and more curious about the rumble. And by the next minute, another rumble has struck and it made me more serious about this rumble. But I got a message from Engineer, asking me to come down stairs to the secret lab with the others for a strange rumbling, and it said: "Blu, you better get down here and see this, we may need your help to check a little closer look to see what it was. Could you have a spare for it?" So I replied back: "Yes Engie, I have time to get down there and see what's happening! Be there in 5 minutes." And Engie said: "OK, take a time to what all you need!" So I turned my Samsung Galaxy S6 off, and ran to the elevator that takes it to: "Stark Industries Lab!"

* * *

 **Now, this is a first chapter, but it seems that it may be going to take a while to make this. So stay tuned for the next chapter, and yes. Stark Industries Lab is beneath underground. But be honest people, there is going to be more chapters than ever before! Now if you all excuse me, I better get a new chapter for "Naga Carnivore Zoey Ecounter" ready sooner enough! See ya!**


	2. Work In Progress

**No time for information, let's get to chapter 2!**

* * *

When I get to the elevator, I get in and press the button that takes me to Stark Industries Inc. Right beneath underground that is 20 feet down below the house. And down there is everything that Stark and I use, but somehow, this just got more power when we use satellites and sun power, just to make things more easier, somehow! Somehow we may have made bought a little bit too much equipment. But Engie need me for something courageous, so we handled our way of using our own computers and made abig connection through the whole system. Well almost after I got to the lab.

Me: Engie! Why do you need me here for?

Engineer: Well, it seems from that rumble that we had twice. Me, Cameron, and Tony Stark were able to access to what was the rumbling was.

Me: And what is the cause of the rumbling beneath the ground?

Tony: It seems that, we may have a big giant creature beneath us that is causing our ground to shake for a second.

Me: But why is a giant creature over here? Is it suppose to be a titan heading our way?

Cameron: No. Worse than a Titan. It may be a creature that has 8 tentacles and is bigger than any other creature than Godzilla.

Me: Is it the Kraken?

Engineer: No, even worse than a Kraken. It is an Octopus.

I got confused.

Me: An octopus?

Engineer: Yes, an Octopus.

Me: But why is the Octopus that is causing it to make the ground rumble than that.

Than the ground rumbles again even a bit more shakier.

Engineer: Like that.

Cameron: But worse.

Me: Ok, why was this giant Octopus making this shake when it makes it worse? Does anyone know why this Octopus is making the shaking worse!?

?: I know why the octopus is making things worse.

Me: Who was that?

?: That would be me. (We turned around seeing 2 animals that we haven't seen for a long time!)

Me & Cameron: Rafiki and Oogway!?

Rafiki: That's correct my friends. Me and Oogway have came here about this situation you guys are having. And we are hearing about a giant octopus making the ground to shake, yes?

Me: Uh yeah, but we are trying to figure out why a giant octopus is making the ground shake.

Oogway: Well, we do know what the giant octopus is, but it is hard to handle what kind of a giant octopus you don't know what it is.

Engineer: Is it an octopus that is an alien from space?

Cameron: Or it came from another dimension?

Tony: Or was it made by computers?

Me: Uh guys, that is not what their talking about! I am curious that it is just the normal giant octopus right? And it is just fine right?

Rafiki: No! No! That octopus is not just a normal giant! It came from dinosaur time, and from toxic waste, and radioactive that made it giant, which is also a mutation!

Me and the other three: Mutation!?

Oogway: Correct my friends. The creature was born from toxic waste not long ago. But at least 10 weeks ago of course.

Me: Ok, now I am really confused, how did that little octopus become huge from toxic waste, but where did that octopus found toxic waste!?

Rafiki: We can tell you about what happened. About how it became huge. (They made a magic mirror and shows that past of what happened 10 weeks ago.)


End file.
